disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hans
'El Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur '''es el principal antagonista en la película animada de Disney de 2013, ''Frozen. Es el más joven de trece hijos, con deseos ocultos debajo de una fachada preciosa, tiene intenciones siniestras para reclamar un reino y un trono al cual llamarlo propio. Descripción Oficial "Un apuesto príncipe que, a diferencia de Elsa, le promete a Anna que nunca le cerrará la puerta...". Descripción Hans de las Islas del Sur es un atractivo príncipe de un reino vecino de Arendelle, que va hacía allí para la ceremonia de la coronación de Elsa. Con doce hermanos mayores, Hans creció sintiéndose prácticamente invisible y tuvo una muy buena amistad con Anna. Hans es inteligente, atento y caballeroso. A diferencia de Elsa, Hans promete que nunca dejaría a Anna. Pero era solo un truco para quedarse con el poder del reino de Arendelle. Apariencia física Hans es alto, delgado y en general buen aspecto. Mientras que él está bien construido, no es tan ancho de hombros ni tan musculoso como Kristoff. Aunque los dos nunca se ven lo suficientemente cerca para comparar adecuadamente, es justo decir Hans probablemente se vería bastante débil junto a Kristoff. Al igual que casi todos los personajes de la película que tiene la piel clara y una ligera capa de pecas en la nariz. También tiene castaño rojizo pelo, patillas y ojos verdes. A lo largo de la película que lleva los pantalones de color azul oscuro, botas negras, una corbata magenta, camisa azul, chaleco índigo y una chaqueta gris y negro-luz. Durante el día y la noche de la coronación, Hans se pone una versión más ligera de su traje formal. Es la chaqueta de color crema con una camiseta amarilla y faja roja, con botas negras, diseños de color rojo y oro y los patrones, y un pañuelo de crema a juego. Después de que él toma el control del reino, para protegerse del invierno, Hans se le da una capa parecida a los uniformes de los guardias del castillo. Es una capa opaca, gris con patrones ondulados y un interior de color púrpura. En el castillo de Elsa, sin embargo, parecía tener más de un tono verde. También cuenta con un ambiente más malvado. Personalidad Frío, convivencio y rápido, Hans es un príncipe diabólico con un hambre de la admiración, el poder, la obediencia y honor. Siendo el hermano más joven de trece príncipes, Hans pasó una parte de su vida de ser ignorado y tratado de manera injusta, algo que revela a Anna durante su primera noche juntos. Este abuso probablemente llevó a la transformación de villano con el tiempo. A pesar de que parece ser noble en la mayor medida, Hans es simplemente un maestro de la manipulación, sin preocuparse por nadie más que a sí mismo. A través de su encanto y carisma por sí solo, es capaz de engañar a Anna y Elsa, así como todo el reino de Arendelle y sus miembros de la realeza de visita, ofreciendo una excelente prueba de su poder peligroso sobre manipulación. Al igual que muchos villanos, Hans es totalmente hambriento de poder, voluntariamente visita Arendelle para asesinar a Elsa y gobernar el reino a través de casarse con Anna, revelando su único deseo es llegar a ser rey, y librar a nadie necesario en cualquier forma que pueda por su búsqueda de poder, lo que hace él entre los villanos más malvados de Disney. Sin embargo, su manipulación y la fachada pueden ser a veces demasiado perfecto, que puede ser su mayor defecto para su imitación excesivamente benevolente durante su primera reunión de un camino hacia el cuestionamiento de su motivación, por Elsa y Kristoff no caen tan fácilmente como lo hace con Anna por su personalidad aparentemente afable de primera vez. Galería Arte Conceptual 060_taof.png 061_taof.png 062_taof.png 063_taof.png Imágenes promocionales Frozen_hans.jpg Disneyfrozen_phonebackground11.jpg Frozen-Hans.jpg Frozen Anna conoce Hans.png|Hans conoce a Anna. Hans ataca Elsa.png|Hans preparado para asesinar a Elsa. Hans encarcelado.png|Hans es encarcelado. Frozen Fever Frozen_Fever_Hans_1.jpg Frozen_Fever_Hans_2.jpg Frozen_Fever_Hans_3.jpg Frozen_Fever_Hans_4.jpg Cameos Big Hero 6 EstatuaHans_BigHero6.png|Estatua de Hans en Big Hero 6. Hans_in_big_hero_6_trailer.jpg Curiosidades *El nombre de Hans se utiliza popularmente en países como Noruega , Suecia y Dinamarca. *Apellido Hans 'es "Westergaard", de acuerdo a la directora Jennifer Lee y A Frozen Heart. En una escena eliminada (con "Elsa malvada"), se mencionaba a un personaje llamado "Almirante Westergård", posiblemente siendo la redacción anterior de Hans. *Mientras Olaf representa el amor entre Elsa y Anna, Hans representa la ruptura del vínculo Elsa y Anna. Además, mientras que Olaf es torpe e ingenuo, pero aún cariñoso, amoroso, y se preocupa profundamente por sus amigos, Hans, por el contrario, es elegante, sofisticado e inteligente, pero de corazón frío, despiadado y sádico. *Hay varias pistas sutiles de villanía de Hans a lo largo de la película antes de su revelación, pero que sólo se hacen evidentes en retrospectiva: **Cuando Hans canta a dúo con Ana, las partes de la letra de Hans tiene unos significados oscuros. Las líneas "I've been searching my whole life to find my own place" y "Love is an open door" en secreto representan la búsqueda de Hans 'a dominar un reino, y hacerlo a través falso romance con Ana, que es su puerta al poder. **También durante la canción, Hans no coincide con los movimientos de Anna, dejando a los dos fuera de sincronización, que en un principio parece como que él es encantadoramente torpe pero en realidad muestra que él está luchando para que coincida su actuación con ella. **Cuando Anna decide ir a encontrar a Elsa, Hans protesta que no quiere que se haga daño. Sin embargo, cuando ella le pone a cargo, sus objeciones se desvanecen y parece animarse. **Antes de que uno de los hombres del Duque dispara a Elsa con una ballesta, Hans mira brevemente hacia arriba a la lámpara de araña de Elsa antes de que intervenga con el objetivo de la ballesta. Esto es, mientras que todavía está tratando de entrar en los buenos libros de Elsa, ya que sigue creyendo que puede acabar con la maldición de invierno. Una vez que se entera de que ella no sabe cómo levantar la maldición, ella se vuelve inútil para él y deja de actuar. *De acuerdo con Jennifer Lee, Hans tiene alrededor de 23 años. *En guiones anteriores de la película, después de que la espada Hans fuera destruido por el cuerpo congelado de Anna, iba a tomar un segundo aire y trataría de atacar de nuevo, sólo para ser noqueado por Kristoff. Esta escena fue cortada porque distraía del drama entre Anna y Elsa. Sin embargo, la lucha todavía ocurre en algunos libros oficiales del cuento. *personaje de Hans es una subversión importante del clásico príncipe de Disney; el propio Hans toma nota de esto durante su traición, y lo utiliza para su beneficio. *Hans tiene más tiempo en pantalla vestida con su traje de coronación de lo que hace en su ropa formal normal. *Cuando Elsa ve su reflejo a través de la ventana, ella lo ve desde el panel de la derecha, y claramente se puede ver a otras personas fuera, mostrando interés y preocupación por ellos. Pero cuando Hans hace lo mismo, que lo ve desde el panel de la izquierda en su lugar, y no ve más que su propia cara, ya que sólo se preocupa por sí mismo y no a otros. Enlaces externos * Frozen Wiki: Hans de:Hans en:Hans fi:Hans fr:Hans it:Hans ja:ハンス・ウェスターガード nl:Hans pl:Hans (Kraina lodu) pt-br:Hans ru:Ханс Categoría:Personajes de Frozen Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Monarcas Categoría:Villanos que no revelan ser malos al principio